1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable bracket assembly for attachment to a rack generally mounted on or to a truck body enabling sheet-like material of various sizes and dimensions to be safely and efficiently transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheet material, in particular, glass plate is commonly transported on a rack designed to hold, support and secure same during transportation thereof. Current rack designs are standard in the trade consisting of an integral unit with vertical and horizontal support members mounted on each side of a truck body. Sheet material, in particular, glass plate is supported on a horizontal holding ledge located at the lower level of a rack and is clamped in standard fashion to the rack by a variety of clamp designs. Barko U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,867 entitled Glass Rack Trucks is illustrative of a suction-type holding mechanism in common usage on glass rack holding trucks. A second clamping bracket for plate glass is shown in Schodorf U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,231 whereby the bracket mounts to a structural member of the glass rack to secure plate glass vertically supported at the bottom of the rack.